¿Que soy realmente?
by Hananasu
Summary: ¿Quién soy?NNU-10-10, tengo 16 años desde que tengo memoria, soy de piel bronceada, cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta baja y tengo tres marquitas en cada mejilla.         ¿Qué soy? Un clon…
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién soy?¿Que soy?¿Por qué estoy con vida?

Todas las mañanas me despierto haciéndome las mismas preguntas, mi nombre no lo sé, solo sé que me llaman NNU, mi edad tampoco la ser, me han dicho que tengo 16 desde hacen ya varios años. ¿Sera es mi verdadera edad?

¿Quién soy?NNU-10-10, tengo 16 años desde que tengo memoria, soy de piel bronceada, cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta baja y tengo tres marquitas en cada mejilla.

¿Qué soy? Un clon…

¿Qué es un clon? Para mí un clon es una copia de alguien, y eso es lo que soy una copia de alguien, de quien no lo sé, siempre he pensado que las letras de lo que es mi nombre significa el nombre verdadero de mi ''verdadero yo'', lo de 10-10 es la fecha de nacimiento ósea octubre 10.

¿Por qué estoy con vida? Gracias a Orochimaru, quien es orochimaru, no lo sé, nadie lo ha visto, solo se sabe que es un científico a la que las personas le pagan unos cuantos milloncitos y hacen una copia suya para cuando se enfermen o les pase algo nos utilicen a nosotros.

Todas esas preguntas me las hago y me las contesto cada día, llevo tiempo aquí, bastante tiempo diría yo, encerrados bajo tierra como si tuviéramos una enfermedad contagiosa, pero que se puede esperar de ellos, si ellos no saben que ni existimos, creen que somos una masa vegetal.

Al parecer a orochimaru con sus experimentos se les fue un poco la mano y ahora no somos masas vegetales, somos humanos aunque siempre nos estén llamando clones o copias, sentimos, lloramos, reimos, somos como cualquier persona solo que no nacemos de una madre y de un padre, nacemos de una parte de nuestro ''verdadero yo''.

Nada de mi vida cambia, no preferiría estar aquí encerrado el resto de mi vida, desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido curioso y no me gusta quedarme quieto o callado, quiero conocer el mundo, salir de aquí, conocer la libertad y las cosas que te da la vida .

Tengo amigos que al igual que yo son llamados por iniciales mi mejor amigo casi hermano es SNG-19-01, un chico de cabellos rojos como describirlo a lo mejor un día de estos me acuerde y lo describa bien, es el único que me ha apoyado en todo, tenemos la misma edad.

Es hora de levantarme, me dirijo hacia el baño y tomo una ducha refrescante, no me puedo quejar nos tratan como reyes pero a costa de nuestra libertad, luego del baño me pongo la ropa que tenemos que tener, todos vestidos iguales como si fuéramos soldados, la única diferencia es que tenemos una inicial en la manga derecha de nuestro chaleco que nos dice de que parte del mundo somos.

Bajo hacia el desayuno, lo odio pero no puedo hacer más nada, recojo el desayuno, miro hacia alrededor y en una mesa apartada lo veo, veo a mi mejor amigo SNG

-G-le grito desde el otro lado, nos llamamos con nuestra última letra porque es mas cómodo, es raro estar llamándose con iniciales y números todo el tiempo

-N-¿Cómo estás?

Lo veo dirigirse hacia donde mí, me saluda y me da un papel

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto

-léelo cuando estés solo, nos vemos- y se fue

Como todo ser humano necesitamos una educación, G, es inteligente yo no por eso él va a una clases avanzadas mientras yo me quedo en la sesión regular.

Me dirijo hacia el área de clases, no es grande y eso lo sabemos no todos pueden pagar tan cantidad de dinero para una copia, me siento en mi asiento y escucho al profesor hablar

EN OTRA PARTE

Se encontraban varias personas en una sala de emergencias de un hospital, como habían llegado a eso al parecer el hijo del multimillonario Minato Namikaze había tenido un accidente de auto por exceso de velocidad y estado de embriaguez.

-Tienen noticias-dijo una mujer de pelos rojillos súper largo, de ojos verdes, ella es kushina uzumaki una de las diseñadora de modas más reconocibles a nivel mundial.

-¿Cómo nos pueden tener esperando tanto?-ese era Minato Namikaze un hombre joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azules.

-¿han sabido algo de naruto?-pregunto un joven de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos negros llamado uchiha sasuke.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki hijo de minato y kushina, buen hijo cuando chiquito pero al pasar los años se juntó con malas amistades, llegando a ser la oveja negra de la familia, consumía drogas y alcohol, no llevaba una buena amistad con su padres ni con su familia, toda una joyita, buscaba a su amigo de la infancia sasuke cuando lo necesitaba y este estaba allí cuando él lo necesitara así no se llevaran bien.

Todos estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos cuando salió el doctor

-¿Cómo está?-fue lo primero que dijo la madre

Aunque naruto no allá echo las cosas bien, sus padres siempre lo querían era su hijo.

-tienen que ser fuertes-dijo el doctor

Kushina pensó lo peor y empezó a llorar seguido por minato, sasuke y los que estaban en la sala que eran sus abuelos paternos Jiraiya Namikaze y Tsunade Namikaze.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo minato tratando de no llorar

-lo siento, su hijo ha muerto-

Los llantos y gritos no se hicieron esperar su hijo, su nieto, su amigo ya no estaba se había ido Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki había muerto.

EN OTRO LUGAR (xD)

Las clases de N terminaron como siempre, según el aburridas, metió la mano en su bolsillo y vio allí el papel que G le había dado, lo saco y lo leyó

Esta noche nos escapamos, al fin seremos libres


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es el día, hoy por fin tendré la libertad que siempre quise, hago como si nada pasara, sigo mi rutina como cualquier otro día. Es hora del almuerzo y lo veo hay sentado, veo a G, me dirigió hacia el

-G, como es eso que hoy nos escapamos-digo con mucho cuidado de no ser escuchado

-pues como me oyes, conseguí unas personas que nos van a ayudar a salir-

-y ¿Quiénes son esas personas?-

-por ahora no te puedo decir pero nos vemos en la sala de materiales a las 8:00 de la noche-

-está bien nos vemos hay pero antes quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-estas seguro de afrontar todo lo que merita escaparse-

-claro, G, nunca estuve tan decidido en mi vida-

Me despido de G, es verdad lo que me dijo si estoy preparado, no puedo negarlo estoy demasiado nervioso, pero no me va a ser echarme para atrás, nunca retiro lo dicho.

El día se me paso lento, los minutos parecían horas, y las horas parecían siglos, nunca se me había hecho un día tan largo, pero después de tanta espera al fin, llego la hora esperada, me dirigió hacia el salón de materiales y allí veo a G esperándome.

-N, pensé que no vendrías-me dijo con enojo

-lo siento es que estaba muy nervioso-

-nervioso, no me digas que te vas a echar para atrás ahora-

-no, nada de eso, es solo que pienso que algo puede salir mal-

-no pienses, en eso, si algo sale mal haremos todo lo posible para solucionarlo no-

-sí, eso creo-dijo nervioso

Es verdad G nunca me ha fallado pero siento que algo va a pasar, no sé por qué me siento tan nervioso, estaba hablando con G, cuando veo que tres hombres encapuchados se dirigen hacia nosotros

-¿están listos?-dijo uno de ellos

-nunca en mi vida he estado tan listo como ahora- dijo G

-igualmente- fue lo único que pude contestar

Los chicos nos dirigen hay un tipo de pasillos, nos dan unas indicaciones que para nada se me iba a quedar todo eso en la memoria, solo si algo pasaba seguir a G, seguimos caminando, llegamos a una especie de tubería, nos dicen que lo sigamos esa tubería hasta el final, G y yo entramos a la tubería, se ve oscura, no sé qué hay al otro lado estoy asustado

-N, avanza no te quedes- me dice G

-es que no sé, no puedo-

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Vamos-

Parece que nuestra charla la escucharon los guardias porque nos vienen persiguiendo

-hey, ustedes quietos hay-dice uno

No sé qué hacer, G, me jala y lo sigo, estoy desesperado trato de seguirle el paso pero es demasiado rápido, después de un tiempo veo el final del túnel, pero todavía nos siguen persiguiendo.

Logramos salir del túnel, y vemos una especie de montaña, nieve, está nevando, me siento feliz es la primera vez que veo la nieve, siempre había escuchado de ella, pero nunca la había podido ver ni tocar

-N, no te distraigas, todavía nos están persiguiendo-

Es verdad, estaba metido en mis pensamientos que había olvidado a los guardias, corro lo más que puedo, pero mis piernas no dan para más, veo como G me coge por un brazo y me lleva casi a rastras, creo que no lo lograremos. Seguimos corriendo por un largo tiempo, creo que ellos nunca se van a cansar pero yo no puedo más, miro hacia al frente y veo una especie de pueblo, no lo pensamos dos veces y nos dirigimos enseguida al pueblo, ya en el pueblo nos escondemos

-crees que nos encuentren-le pregunto a G, que al igual que yo esta agitado

-no lo sé N, no lo sé, espero que no, ven vamos a ver dónde estamos-

Coge mi mano y seguimos por el pueblo, siempre pendiente por si los guardias están por aquí, llegamos a una especie de restaurante, o eso creo yo, nunca había estado en un lugar así, me acerco a la barra igual que G.

-señor-

-si díganme ¿desean algo?- nos dice amablemente

-nos podría decir ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto curioso

-claro están en Alaska

-¡Alaska!

Nunca pensé eso, según nosotros sabemos nuestros financiadores están en Japón, y según se Japón está lejos de Alaska

-señor, ¿usted sabe cómo poder llegar a Japón?

-¿Japón?, pues no se bien pero sé que una vez al mes viene un japonés, a buscar mercancía a lo mejor él sabe cómo pueden llegar haya-

-¡una vez al mes!-digo

-sí, pero están de suerte mañana llega-

-¡mañana!- grito feliz

-sí, pero se ven que no son de aquí cierto-

-eso es verdad, tendría un lugar en el que nos podamos quedar-dijo G

El señor del local fue muy amable con nosotros, nos llevó hacia su casa, y allí nos quedamos, G, en un mueble y yo en otro, mañana sabríamos como podíamos ir a Japón, estaba emocionado por eso, hace tiempo que quiero saber de mí, pienso en mi vida como era a cómo va a ser ahora y poco a poco me voy quedando dormido.

Abro mis ojos poco a poco y veo que otro es el día que estamos esperando, me preparo, me baño, desayuno, y me voy con g, y el señor hacia el bar, donde esperamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a que llegara el señor.

A esos de las 4:00 de la tarde más o menos entro por la puerta del bar un hombre de pelo plateado, alto, y con una mascarilla que tapa más de la mitad de su cara.

-Ese es el señor japonés- dice el señor

Lo miro bien, veo que se acerca al señor y hablan un rato, parece que el señor le da algo y le dice algo de nosotros ya que mira hacia donde nosotros estábamos, veo que hablan un rato más y después poco a poco se va acercando hacia nosotros.

-me dijeron que quieren llegar a Japón, es eso verdad-nos dijo el hombre

-sí, es verdad-le dijo G

-mmmm-

Nos empezó a mirar de arriba abajo de una manera un tanto extraña.

-¿y para que quieren ir?-

-queremos buscar a alguien-

-mmmmm-

-acaso no sabe decir algo más que mmmm-dijo G, enojado

-no es eso solo que estoy pensando en una manera de que puedan ir a Japón-

-enserio-digo hablando por primera vez en la conversación

-sí, pero no será sencillo, si se van conmigo, tardaremos aproximadamente unos 6 meses en llevar, porque tengo que parar en algunos lugares antes, están de acuerdo con ello-

G, y yo estuvimos hablando, analizando, pensando un buen rato, el hombre no nos pareció mala persona al revés, parecía que sabía algo y nosotros queríamos saber que era, en el mundo de donde vivimos se ve que es igual a este mundo nadie hace nada, sin recibir nada a cambio.

-aceptamos-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-pues bienvenidos, me llamo kakashi-nos dijo sonriendo-¿y ustedes?

No habías pensado en eso, como nos nos dirán de a hora en adelante, es raro llamarnos por letras y números y menos con G y N, mi cerebro por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó rápido

-yo me llamo Nagato y el Madara (jajajjaaj sorry xD)

G, se me quedo mirando con cara de asesinarme, sé que esos nombres no se me pareció correcto y más cuando son los villanos de la serie más popular y la única que nos dejaban ver llamada ''Ninjas shippuden''

-¿Cómo los villanos de Ninjas shippuden?- nos dijo impresionado

-sí ,que coincidencia no hahhaha-decia nervioso n_nu

-pues nagato, Madara prepárense que hoy mismo nos vamos-

No lo pensamos dos veces, nos fuimos con kakashi, pudimos salir de Alaska sin ningún contratiempo en una avioneta privada de la familia Namikaze,(Naru no sabe nada) viajamos por muchos países, las cosas entre nosotros mejoraron, kakashi nos compró ropa a ambos. El tiempo pasaba rápido, nos pusimos al día con el mundo, estábamos impresionados con el exterior, esta experiencia nunca se me olvidara, mi pelo creció ahora me llega hasta la cintura, G, se hizo un kanji en la frente con la palabra ''amor'' y kakashi se compró toda una edición nueva de un libro llamado el ''icha icha paradise'' de un tal jiraiya Namikaze, Namikaze ese apellido siempre lo he escuchado es como si me persiguiera debo de estar paranoico.

6 meses después

Se bajaban tres chicos de una avioneta privada en el aereopuerto internacional de Tokio, Japón.

El primero iba vestido elegantemente con un saco de vestir negro y pantalón negro, con una camisa roja y una corbata gris su nombre kakashi hatake

El segundo iba vestido de una manera algo peculiar le había gustado una ropa en especial en uno de sus muchos viajes era como explicarla rara (la ropa que lleva gaara en el anime) su nombre G conocido como "Madara"

Y la tercera persona iba con una pantalón de mezclilla azul claro con rotos en ellos, con unos zapatos azul Pepsi, una camisa negro y un chaleco, naranja, su nombre N, conocido como ''Nagato''

-¡Al fin en Japón!-gritó


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de unos 21 años de edad, de piel blanca, con unos cabellos color azabache con un peinado en forma de pico y unas orbes negras que parecen unos pozos sin fondos, era el mejor amigo de la infancia de Naruto Namikaze, amigos desde que estaban en pañales hasta los 16 años. Sin importar el rechazo de naruto y sabiendo que este solo lo utilizaba para dinero, en ningún momento le negó nada de nada, para él era como un hermano o más, pero con el tiempo y los tratos de este ese sentimiento se fue convirtiendo en solo una amistad.

-sasuke, no puedes seguir así- dijo itachi, el hermano de este que acababa de llegar al apartamento del primero.

Y es verdad desde que naruto murió, fue un shock para algunos, aunque sasuke fuera la persona más fría y más orgullosa del planeta, tenía su corazoncito y le afecto bastante la perdida de lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-que tal, si para que te despejes me acompañas al centro comercial- le dijo esperanzado de que su hermano aceptara

Sasuke lo pensó mucho, pero era cierto necesitaba salir

-Está bien, espérame que me voy a cambiar-

Y se fue hacia su cuarto

En otro lugar, para ser más específicos un aeropuerto

-gracias por todo kakashi-san- decía N

-no hay de que- le extiende una tarjeta de presentación- si necesitas algo me llamas, hay esta mi numero-

-gracias por todo- le dice mientras le da un abrazo

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo G

-kakashi-san- llamo N

-dime-

-¿en qué parte de Japón estamos?-

Después de una despedida entre kakashi, N y G, estos últimos decidieron que cuando llegaran a Japón, se separarían de kakashi, ya que según ellos, él había echo mucho.

Prov. N

Me siento raro, es la primera vez que llego a Japón, ¿Cómo será?, me siento nervioso y ansioso, además G, no ha hablado mucho desde que llegamos, ¿le pasara algo?

-¿Qué vamos a ser ahora?- le pregunte a G

- no se-

-por lo menos tenemos dinero, que tal si compramos algo de ropa, siento que todo el mundo nos mira-

- bueno, aunque te diga que no, sé que como quiera iremos, así que vamos-

Lo sigo diciendo G está muy extraño y eso me preocupa, por lo menos ahora iremos al centro comercial a comprar ropa, pero por algún motivo me siento extraño, la gente de aquí no me gusta mucho, nos mira mucho me siento hostigado (xD). Veo como G pide un taxi, nos montamos en él y le decimos para donde nos debe dejar.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me siento impresionado, nunca había visto una tienda tan grande, es como un sueño en realidad.

-G, apúrate- digo

G, está en paso de tortuga y yo no me puedo quedar quieto, quiero entrar pronto, siento como G empieza a murmurar algo por lo bajo pero no lo llego a escuchar. Me apresuro a caminar y entro a la tienda, cuando entro lo primero que veo me dejo completamente sorprendido y con un sonrojo enorme, veo más delante de mí a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, no lo sé pero al verlo es como si lo conociera, pero es imposible nunca he visto a nadie así de hermoso. Veo como el chico se pierde de mi vista, me sentí triste, a lo mejor mas nunca lo vuelva a ver, sigo caminando con G, atrás mío por todo el centro comercial.

Fin Prov. N

Se veían dos azabaches caminando por el centro comercial, el más grande itachi caminaba feliz, mientras el menos Sasuke caminaba con cara de molesto.

-no sé cómo te acompañe- dijo sasuke molesto

-no te quejes tanto sasu-chan-dijo

-te he dicho infinitas veces que no me digas así-

-no te preocupes sasu-chan- dijo riendo, le encantaba molestar a su ototo

Siguieron caminando hasta que en la parte de comida del centro comercial, se encontraron con los amigos de sasuke de la universidad

-mira qué casualidad- dijo itachi llamando la atención de los presentes

-hum-

Al frente de ellos estaban: Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rock lee, Shino Aburame y Chouji akimichi, que también eran amigos de Namikaze Naruto en la secundaria y preparatoria, no se sabía por qué pero siempre los ponían juntos en todos los grados en el instituto y en la universidad no fue la excepción, excepto naruto que nunca quiso entrar a la universidad.

-Hola sasuke, Itachi- dijo Rock lee un chico con un peinado extraño, alegre y extrovertido

-hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- dijo itachi

-hay más o menos- contesto neji un chico de ojos color perla, cabello castaño largo amarrado a una coleta

- me imagino-

-oye sasuke, no piensas hablar- dijo chouji, un chico gordito ^^

-hum-

-lo siento, mi ototo ha estado muy susceptible últimamente-

-como siempre- dijo kiba, sacando una sonrisa a los presentes

Sasuke lo único que hizo fue fulminarlo con la mirada

-sasuke que tal si te quedas con ellos, mientras yo hago mis cosas- dijo itachi no dejando que sasuke hablara-nos vemos luego- dijo yéndose

Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, como su hermano lo dejaba con ellos pensaba este

Sasuke, se sentó en uno de los asientos, junto a los demás chicos, al principio no quería hablar pero poco a poco fue formando parte de la conversación, siguieron hablando un buen rato de las cosas que habían pasado, de naruto, de todo. Hasta que vieron a un chico exactamente igual a naruto solo que con el pelo largo arrastrando a un pelirrojo mientras unas cuatro personas, los perseguían no con buenas intenciones.

-¿Dobe?-

-vieron lo que yo vi- dijo kiba sorprendido como los demás

-ajam- dijeron todos al unísono

No lo pensaron mucho y se pararon a correr en dirección en que se encontraban ellos.

Minutos atrás

Se encontraban un pelirrojo y un rubio en una tienda de electrónica

-mira Madara- dijo el rubio emocionado- como se usara eso- dijo señalando un Ipod touch

-a mí no me preguntes que tampoco lo sé-

-Madara, porque estas así, te siento distante-

-no es eso, es que desde que nos bajamos desde ese avión, siento como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo- dijo este mirando para todos los lados

-enserio, yo no me había dado cuenta-

- como siempre- murmuro G

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-nada, ven vámonos a comer tengo hambre-

Cuando salieron de la tienda, N, miro para atrás y vio como cuatro chicos con un símbolo en sus camisas, que había visto pero no se recordaba, estaban detrás de ellos. Caminaron un rato más y cuando miro de nuevo para atrás, los vio pero más cerca, se puso a mirar el símbolo hasta que recordó que era el símbolo de orochimaru y cogió a G, por un brazo y empezó a correr seguido por los perseguidores.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque corres?- pregunto G

-es verdad, nos están siguiendo- dijo- mira para atrás-

G, miro para tras y fue verdad los estaban persiguiendo cuatro personas. N, no conocía el lugar solo corría derecho, hasta que pasaron por el área de la comida.

Regresando al presente

N y G, seguían corriendo mientras los cuatro perseguidores los seguían

-síganlo que no se escapen-dijo uno de ellos- yo voy a ser unas llamadas por si necesitamos refuerzos-

-está bien- dijeron los otros y siguieron corriendo

Más atrás de ellos se veían siete muchachos corriendo

-¿Por qué estamos corriendo?- pregunto chouji

-no sé pero eso se me hace bastante sospechoso- dijo neji

-ese era naruto- pregunto kiba

-eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo shikamaru

Sasuke solo se mantenía en silencio.

N y G, llegaron a una especie de estacionamiento que no tenía salida

-maldición que aremos ahora- dijo G

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando los otros cuatro llegaron

-mira que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos

-sí, son NNU-10-10 y SNG-19-01, los hemos estado buscando desde hace tiempo, sabíamos que llegarían a Japón-

-¿Qué como saben eso?- dijo N gritando

-como lo sabemos, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es atraparlos-

-vayan y atrápenlos- dijo uno de ellos a los demás

N y G no sabían que hacer nunca en su vida habían peleado, nunca les habían enseñado como defenderse y esos hombres se les lanzaban encima a querer atraparlos.

Cuando estaban de ir donde ellos para capturarlos aparecieron los sasuke, sikamaru, chouji, neji, sino, kiba y rock lee agitados por su larga carrera

-alto hay- dijo sasuke

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo uno de ellos

Los chicos no les prestaban atención a los perseguidores, sus vistas estaban puestas en las otras dos personas que estaba allí, todos estaban sorprendidos, ahora que lo veían bien era igualito a naruto, en todo, sus ojos, sus marcas, el color de su pelo. No sabían que pensar pero debían de hablar con ese chico.

-eso no te interesa- contesto sasuke enojado

-claro que me interesa, a ellos- dijo uno

Mientras uno iba donde G y N, los otros tres iban donde los otros chicos.

-prepárense- dijo neji

No era que fueran expertos, pero se sabían defender, pero estos tipos estaban fuera del alcance de ellos, en menos de cinco minutos, neji, shikamaru, chouji y sino están exhaustos, solo quedaban sasuke, rock lee y kiba de pie. Cuando iban donde ellos se escuchó una voz

-Deténganse- dijo N exaltado - nos quieren a nosotros, no a ellos-

-mmmm, eso es verdad, pero a ellos no lo podemos dejar tranquilos-

Mientras ellos discutían, los chicos que estaban tirados en el piso se levantaron

-están bien- pregunto lee

-estamos bien , no te preocupes por nosotros, sino por ellos se ven que están en problemas-

-hahahhahhahahha NNU-10-10, siempre fuiste curioso, y buena gente pero eso no va a durar más- dijo caminando hacia donde el

Cuando estaba por llegar donde el, G, se metió en el medio y fue el que recibió el golpe dejándolo inconsciente en el momento

-G, noooooooooooo- dijo N desesperado

-hahahhahha, uno inconsciente, falta uno-

-maldición- dijo sasuke quien no sabía qué hacer en el momento

el hombre fue directamente hacia N, mientras otro se llevaba a G, de ahí, el hombre que fue donde N, lo sujeto por la larga cabellera de este ultimo

-suéltame- dijo este tratando de soltarse de su agarre

Sasuke, Rock lee y kiba trataron de ir donde ellos pero quedaron inmóviles al instante igual que los otros que apenas se estaban recuperando. N, pensaba que no había esperanza, estaba llorando, primero se llevaron a G, y ahora lo tenían al aprisionado, sin contar con las personas que trataron de ayudarles.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de hay

Itachi uchiha, había acabado de terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, cuando llamo al celular del su hermano pero este no contesto, eso lo preocupo su hermano nunca tenia apagado su celular, vio con un hombre extraño corría a un lo que parecía un estacionamiento, algo en su ser le dijo que lo siguiera, siguió al tipo hasta llegar, cuando llego no le gusto lo que vio se llenó de rabia, vio a su hermano y sus amigos tirados en el piso casi inconsciente, dirigió la vista al frente y se sorprendió al ver a naruto, pero el sabía que ese no era el, pero era idéntico, su rabia estaba asustando a los presentes, era como su una aura asesina lo cubriera por completo.

-nii-san- dijo sasuke llamando la atención de itachi

Itachi se agacho hasta quedar a su estatura, una de las cosas que no soportaba era la injusticia y mucho menos que se metieran con su querido ototo.

-tranquilízate, dime que paso aquí- dijo preocupado

-esos hombre nos atacaron y quieren llevárselos a ellos, pero a uno ya se lo llevaron- dijo desmayándose

-sasuke-dijeron los demás al unísono, estaban mal pero ninguno se había desmayado más que el

-sasuke oye sasuke- decía itachi

Para itachi esta era la gota que derramo el vaso, caminaba hacia el hombre que tenía a N, y este se asustó cosa que aprovecho N, para sacar una cuchilla y sin pensarlo se cortó el pelo por donde lo tenía agarrado el hombre. Todos se sorprendieron no esperaban tan acción, N, aprovecho y corrió hacia donde estaban los muchachos, el hombre trato de ir por N, pero itachi se lo impidió, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago y fue hacia los demás y también les peleo con ellos, los muchacho estaban sorprendidos no todos los días ves a itachi como un demonio.

-no te asustes, no es así, pero se metieron con algo importante para el- dijo shikamaru

-algo importante para el-pregunto N- ¿Cómo qué?-

- su hermano- dijo señalando a sasuke

Ahora que veía bien a sasuke de cerca era el mismo que había visto tiempo atrás y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Cuando volvieron la vista hacia itachi este ya había dejado al resto inconsciente, se acercó hacia ellos ya tranquilo y con una sonrisa en la cara, al parecer su furia se fue.

-¿están bien?- pregunto

-si- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

-y tu como estas- le pregunto a N

-bien, y gracias señor-

-itachi, me llamo itachi-

-Gracias itachi-san- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Itachi cogió a su hermano como a una princesita (xD) y salió seguido por los chicos, miro hacia atrás y vio a N en el mismo lugar.

-te vas a quedar hay- pregunto este

N, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si confiar en esas personas pero algo quedaba seguro y era de que esas personas no lo iban a lastimar. Camino con ellos y veía como todos los miraba al ver a itachi con sasuke cargándolo por todo el centro comercial, hasta que llegaron a fuera del centro y se subieron a el coche de itachi. Estaba incomodo eran nueve personas en un coche que máximo cabían cuatro personas. En el trayecto itachi llamo al hospital para cuando llegaran tuvieran todo preparado.

-vamos apretados, lo sé pero aguanten lo que llegamos al hospital- dijo con una sonrisa- y tu cómo te llamas- le dijo a N

-Nagato- contesto este con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto ya me presente, pero como ellos están mal te los presento, ellos son…-

Y así fue presentándoselos poco a poco hasta que llegaron al hospital y todos se les quedaron mirando por como bajaban tantas personas de un solo auto. Los doctores y enfermeras los estaban esperando en la entrada, no todos los días aprecian en el hospital los hijos de las personas más influentes de Japón casi inconscientes. Al llegar todos fueron trasportado a sus habitaciones, donde los examinaron y verificaron que todos estuvieran bien, a itachi enterarse que su hermano estaba bien y lo único que debía hacer era descansar fue a donde el doctor y pidió que pusieran a Nagato junto a su ototo, el hombre lo hizo con gusto. Mientras paso todo esto del cambio itachi llamo a cierta persona.

-hola, me podría comunicar a Minato Namikaze-

-si, hola minato-san, soy itachi, me preguntaba si podrías venir al hospital urgente-

-está bien, lo espero-

Itachi estaba en duda, ese chico era idéntico a naruto y la única forma de saber quién realmente era llamando a Minato y hablar con él.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de unos cuantos minutos desde que itachi llamo a Minato decidió ir al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermanito querido sasuke y Nagato.

-Ototo despierta- dijo este moviendo a el pobre de sasuke de lado a lado

-mmmm cinco minutos más- decía este entre sueños

-desde cuando a sasuke le da flojera levantarse- dijo curioso

-sasuke!- grito este despertando no solo a sasuke si no también a nagato

-que pasa por que gritas- dijo este enojado con una vena en la frente

-porque no querías despertar, además estamos en un hospital y en el cuarto no estás solo tienes compañía- dijo señalando para el lado donde estaba Nagato

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo nagato

-Hola- le contesto itachi sorprendido por que hasta el tono de voz era el mismo que él lo único que faltaba era el dattebayo y ya

-Gracias por lo que hicieron por mí y con g, que diga Madara- dijo nervioso

-No hay por qué Nagato, para mi hermano y para mí no fue nada verdad sasuke-

Sasuke estaba que ni hablaba solo miraba de arriba hacia abajo a ese ''Naruto'' que tenía enfrente de él.

-ototo- dijo itachi sacándolo de los pensamientos

-sí, es verdad- y le sonrió de medio lado

-gracias por todo pero me tengo que ir-

-no señorito- dijo itachi aguantándolo para que no se fuera

-porque no- dijo curioso

Nagato dirigió su mirada hacia itachi y lo vio con una mirada amenazante pero a la misma vez era sobreprotectora y nagato no pudo hacer más que quedarse. Luego de eso pasaron unos minutos en silencios hasta que nagato decidió romperlo

-cómo están los otros- pregunto

-bien, están bien gracias por preguntar-

En ese mismo entonces itachi recibía la llamada de minato, que por lo que se veía estaba entrando al hospital, itachi le dijo dónde estaban para que llegaran hasta donde ellos.

-vengo ahora nagato no te muevas- dijo abriendo la puerta para irse

Ya afuera itachi espero hasta que minato junto a su esposa kushina se acercaran hasta el

-¿Cómo estas itachi?- dijo minato saludándolo

-bien gracias por preguntar-

-Para que nos llamaste- dijo kushina

-antes que eso quisiera saber, si naruto tuvo un hermano gemelo-

Minato y Kushina se extrañaron antes esas palabras, el tema de naruto para ellos era delicado, todavía no podían superar la muerte de su querido niño.

-No- fue lo único que dijo kushina en un murmullo

-mmmm- itachi se encontraba pensando por más que pensara no le encontraba lógica esto de un naruto idéntico al fallecido

-por qué nos preguntas esto itachi- esta vez fue minato curioso porque nunca pensó que itachi le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas

-solo por algo-

-ahora si nos dirás para que nos llamaste- dijo minato con una de sus sonrisas, no se lo decía a mal solo que se sentía nervioso.

-vengan conmigo- dijo llevándolos a la habitación donde se encontraban nagato con sasuke- solo quiero decirles que lo que verán aquí es demasiado fuerte para ustedes- dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta

-como que fuerte-

-solo entren y verán- dijo abriendo la puerta y esperando a que minato y kushina pasaran primero

Cuando minato y kushina entraron no vieron nada que los impresionara solo a sasuke en la cama y una persona tapada de pies a cabezas en la cama de arlado.

-itachi para que nos llamaste si aquí solamente esta sasuke- dijo minato

Itachi no sabía que pensar hasta que entro completamente y vio que nagato estaba tapado de pies a cabezas y ellos no podían ver nada

-sasuke como estas-pregunto kushina

-bien kushina-san- dijo nervioso

Sasuke no quería pensar mucho pero en su mente solo estaba la imagen de kushina y minato cuando se enteraran que había un muchacho igual a naruto.

-Nagato que haces tapado- dijo itachi con una vena en la frente

-nagato?- pregunto extrañado minato- como el de ninja shippuden- dijo este graciosamente

-si más o menos- dijo itachi con una gotita en la cabeza

-no quiero que me ven más personas- dijo este angustiado y se podía escuchar que estaba llorando

-Esa voz- dijo minato con los ojos abiertos

Kushina que también había escuchado esa voz no lo podía creer, era la misma voz de su rebelde hijo fallecido, inconscientemente se fue acercando junto a minato a la cama de la persona tapada, cada vez que se acercaban más sus corazones palpitaban más rápido.

-por qué no- dijo kushina en tono meloso, como una madre preocupándose por su hijo

-porque me encerraran otra vez, y creo que ustedes vienen por mí-

-no es verdad nagato, no venimos a llevarte solo queremos conocerte-

-eso es verdad?- dijo este ya más calmado

-claro que es verdad, ahora podrías quitarte la sabana queremos verte-

Nagato por primera vez sintió una confianza encima de su ser, la voz de esa mujer se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de donde, sin más se quitó la sabana dejando ver primero sus cabellos rubios para después dejar ver sus orbes azules que miraban a los presentes con curiosidad.

Minato y kushina no creían lo que veían, al frente de ellos estaba naruto, o al menos su gemelo, ahora se acordaron de lo que les dijo itachi antes de entrar, sin más kushina se puso a abrazar a nagato y este no lo rechazo, se sentía en confianza, mientras minato lloraba y miraba a itachi para que le diera explicaciones. Itachi le conto lo que había pasado antes de llegar al hospital, en todo ese tiempo nagato no había vuelto a hablar. Ya después de un tiempo en que todos estaban un poquito más calmados minato se atrevió a hacerle preguntas a nagato

-cómo te llamas- pregunto este ya un poco más calmado pero era como ver a su hijo solo que este tenía el brillo en sus ojos que el verdadero naruto ya no tenia

-nagato- dijo este

-ese es tu nombre verdadero-pregunto kushina

-no- dijo este negando con la cabeza

Itachi y sasuke que estaba ahí presentes se mantenían al margen de la conversación pero a la misma vez demasiado curiosos por saber quién realmente era el

-y cómo te llamas-

-no lo sé- dijo este

Minato pensaría que sería su hijo si no hubiera visto cuando este era enterrado.

-como que no lo sabes- pregunto kushina

Minato y kushina se sentaron en uno de los muebles que había en la habitación para así poder hablar con más calma, mientras itachi estaba de pie y sasuke en su cama.

-no lo sé- dijo llorando

-está bien no llores no te preguntaremos más el nombre está bien- dijo minato

Solo vieron como nagato asentía

-y de dónde eres- continuo nagato

-Japón-

-Ooooo, y donde estuviste todo este tiempo porque me imagino que en Japón no estabas-

La forma en que minato hablara aunque sonara un poco ruda en realidad no lo era, era todo lo contrario una voz sumisa y con calma, que solo quería saber más sobre él y eso nagato lo sabía por eso no le contestaba todo lo que este le preguntaba sin objeciones.

-en Alaska-

-y que viniste a ser aquí-

-buscar a mis creadores-

-creadores?- dijeron todos en la habitación sorprendidos por lo que el chico había dicho

-como que creadores, no me digas que eres un robot- dijo itachi uniéndosele a la conversación

-hahahahah un robot, claro que no- dijo este riéndose como hace tiempo no lo hacia

Los presentes se sintieron nostálgicos hace tiempo no veían a su naruto reírse y verlo al reírse igual era como ver a su naruto.

-lo único que les puedo decir es que busco a alguien- dijo este ya calmándose de su ataque de risa

-buscas a alguien, a quien- dijo minato

-eso no lo sé- dijo triste- pero ya que están aquí y parecen buenas personas me ayudarían a buscarlos-

Los presentes ni esperaron medio segundo y contestaron que si todos incluidos sasuke y itachi.

-gracias por aceptar pero para eso les tendré que contar que soy y de dónde vengo- dijo este mostrando una mirada triste y afligida que les llego al alma a todos

-empezare diciendo que cuando alguien necesita una parte de su cuerpo o tiene una enfermedad nos buscan a nosotros y…-

No pudo terminar por que se asustó cuando vio a minato levantarse en un dos por tres del mueble donde estaba sentado.

-podrías repetir lo que dijiste-

-cariño que pasa-

-no puede ser- dijo minato llevándose una mano a la boca y llorando la atención de todos

-amor contesta que sucede-

Kushina también se levantó al ver que su esposo no le contestaba

-Eres NNU-10-10?- pregunto minato esperando que nagato le negara que lo que él pensaba era verdad

Nagato cuando escucho como le decían antes se levantó de la cama no importando que se callera, pero fue atrapado por itachi y un sasuke quien había respondido también levantándose de la cama para ayudar a este

-como sabe usted mi nombre- dijo naruto sorprendido y llorando

-No puede ser cierto esto- dijo minato llorando como magdalena


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior

-Eres NNU-10-10?- pregunto minato esperando que nagato le negara que lo que él pensaba era verdad

Nagato cuando escucho como le decían antes se levantó de la cama no importando que se callera, pero fue atrapado por itachi y un sasuke quien había respondido también levantándose de la cama para ayudar a este

-como sabe usted mi nombre- dijo naruto sorprendido y llorando

-No puede ser cierto esto- dijo minato llorando como magdalena

/

-Esto no es cierto, es imposible- decía minato todavía llorando

-Minato que pasa?-pregunto kushina- contéstame-

Pero minato no le contestaba, hasta que el grito de Nagato lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Cómo es que sabe mi nombre!- grito este-contésteme o se va a quedar callado todo el tiempo llorando- dijo llorando y acercándose a minato poco a poco mientras sasuke y itachi iban detrás de este

-Como que tu nombre- pregunto sasuke al ver que minato no correspondía a lo que nagato le contestaba-esos números y letras son tu nombre- pregunto incrédulo por alguien llevar semejante nombre

-Desgraciadamente sí, me llamo NNU-10-10- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a itachi y sasuke

-y por qué te llamas así?- pregunto itachi

-porque desde que tengo memoria, me llaman así y ni siquiera yo sé porque- dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

Minato quien estaba un poco más tranquilo, trato de tranquilizarse y camino hacia NNU-10-10, itachi y sasuke y se paró en el lado derecho de itachi dándole la cara a NNU-10-10.

-te voy a preguntar algo- dijo este con seriedad- conoces a orochimaru?-

NNU-10-10 se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y abrió los ojos de sobremanera

-si- dijo firme- es verdad que nunca lo he visto, pero siempre nos están recordando que fue el quien nos creó- dijo este apretando sus puños

-Que los creo- pensaron los uchihas a la vez, él había dicho que no era un robot entonces que, pensaban estos, pero su orgullo era demasiado.

Minato bajo la mirada no se esperaba eso su mente estaba pensando algo que él no quería y era algo cruel.

-No me vas a decir más nada- dijo NNU-10-10

-que quieres que te diga que yo fui quien pago para que te hicieran- grito minato en llanto

NNU-10-10 no sabía que pensar, esto era mucho para el cómo era eso de que ese hombre que estaba al frente de él era quien estaba buscando.

Kushina, itachi y sasuke no sabían de que hablaba Minato, como era eso de que él había pagado para que lo hiciera, kushina quien ya se estaba tranquilizando volvió a llorar al recordarse de algo

-N-No me digas que hiciste aquello- dijo kushina con una mano en la boca

-si kushina, si lo hice y ahora mismo me arrepiento, pero no sabía que eran así, te lo prometo- dijo este acercándose a kushina para abrazarla

-lo se minato, lo sé que no lo sabias, orochimaru también hablo conmigo- dijo esta

Eso minato no lo sabia

-como eso que orochimaru hablo contigo

-No quiero interrumpir- dijo itachi- pero se podría saber quién es Orochimaru- pregunto olvidando su orgullo, pero ya la curiosidad era demasiada y no se podía quedar así

-yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo NNU-10-10-sientence es algo que no me creerían con solo decirlos- dijo este

Minato y kushina ya más tranquilos se volvieron a sentar en el sofá de la habitación mientras sasuke se acostaba a la cama y itachi se sentaba al lado de este último.

-Antes que comiences- interrumpió minato- quiero decirte que se lo que significa tu nombre- aclaro este

-enserio- dijo NNU-10-10

Siempre había querido saber que significaba su nombre y ahora ese hombre que parecía ser algo suyo se lo iba a decir.

-sí, quieres saberlo-

El otro solo asintió

-NNU, significa Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y 10-10, su fecha de Nacimiento

-O_O-

Los demás igual que Naruto, tenían la misma cara

(milagro que el hospital no estaba inundado)

-eso significa que me llamo Naruto Namikaze- dijo este emocionado por saber su nombre

-en parte si, ese es tu nombre, pero dejaremos las explicaciones de tu nombre después que nos digas que sabes de orochimaru-

-ajam- fue lo único que pudo decir naruto por su estado de completa sorpresa- bueno orochimaru es un científico loco (xD) que le gusta inventar cosas con los humanos y según se, hace algunos 10 años descubrió una forma de hacer una especie de vegetal con los ADN de las personas para cuando estas se enfermaran o les pasase algo cogieran por así decirlo una parte de eso y así poderse curar, dar hijos o algo que necesitasen- dijo este agachando la mirada, cuando la volvió a alzar vio que las cara de los presentes eran un poema así que continuo- pero lo que la gente no sabía que es el plan le había salido mal y en eso nos creó a nosotros.

-E-Eso significa que son..- se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque su hermano se la robo

-clones- dijo sasuke con cara de incredulidad como itachi y kushina

-si- dijo este

-O_O-

-en pocas palabras resumiendo lo que quisiste decir es que eres un clon de naruto, que si alguna vez le pasaba algo a él lo cogían de ti- pregunto itachi ya captando lo que estaba sucediendo

-pues sí, para orochimaru no somos nada, siempre nos estuvo encerrados en una base en Alaska, pero mi amigo y yo pudimos escapar y andamos con kakashi-san por seis meses hasta que llegamos- explico este con un poco de tristeza por recordar a SNG.

-Kakashi-san- dijo minato- no es hatake kakashi-

-si-

-cuando lo encuentre me tendré que explicar muchas cosas-pensó minato

-woooo, si naruto no estuviera muerto creería que todo lo que me dices es mentira- dijo itachi sin pensar bien en lo que dijo

-como?, Naruto está muerto- pregunto eso

-si, como escuchas-esta vez fue minato- naruto murió en un accidente de tránsito, pero tu estas aquí, es verdad que no eres nuestro naruto, pero eres una parte de él, de kushina y mía- dijo acercándose

Naruto acepto el abrazo de minato, sentía una calidez que le gustaba, pero pensó mucho en las palabras que dijo minato y se separo

-que paso?-

- No soy un remplazo!-grito este y salió corriendo del hospital

-Naruto espera- dijeron al unísono

-no pensaba eso de ti, se parecerán pero no son iguales y de eso me di cuenta - murmuro minato pero los presentes lo escucharon

Luego de escuchar lo que minato dijo,Itachi y sasuke fueron tras él, mientras kushina se acercaba a minato y le pedía explicaciones. Ahora que un nuevo naruto apareció en sus vidas todo sería diferente, eso era lo que pensaban todos.

En un mansión de Tokio, se encontraba un chico de pelos negros, piel blanca como un papel y ojos negros, cerca de una cama en quien descansaba un chico de cabellos rojos, y en la otra parte de la cama se encontraba una niña de unos tres años de edad de cabellos rojos dormida abrazando a su peluche favorito. Se le quedo mirando fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente y unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso tiempo atrás

*Flash Back*

Se encontraba saliendo de una galería de arte, era pintor (me imagino que saben quién es ^^), le gustaba la pintura pero desde que su esposo había muerte hacen dos años no había vuelto a pintar, pero ese día se sentía diferente, algo le decía que fuera a la galería y fue, cuando salió vio algo que lo dejo loco y sin ideas (xD)

Cerca de el en la otra parte de la calle iba un hombre con un aspecto extraño cargando inconscientemente a un chico pelirrojo que cuando miro bien era su esposo o eso creía, sin pensarlo mucho cruzo la calle sin mirar y llego hasta el otro lado donde estaba el hombre

El hombre no lo vio, solo recibió un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, mientras el cogía a la persona que llevaba una vez que la tenía entre sus manos la miro detenidamente, no lo podía negar era idéntico a su esposo gaara, lo único que le faltaba era su tatuaje en la frente. Sin más camino hacia su coche y lo puso en el asiento del copiloto mientras el conducía hacia su casa, una vez en ella entro con el chico entre sus brazos

-señor sai , no lo esperaba tan pronto- dijo una de las sirvientas de la Mansion Sabaku No

-ni yo, pero me podrías decir donde están kankuro-san y temari- san-

-los jóvenes salieron de viaje por la mañana, según se llegaran en dos días- decía la sirvienta sin fijarse en lo que tenía en las manos

Cuando la sirvienta fijo su mirada hacia lo que llevaba se quedó sin habla

-es imposible, es el amo gaara- pregunto esta

-no, no lo sé tente, no lo sé- dijo este mirándolo-por cierto donde esta Yuki?-

-está en su cuarto-

-está bien-

Subió hacia su cuarto y deposito al muchacho en la cama, mientras llamaba al doctor para que viniera a verlo.

-papi!- entro una niña gritando

-hola mi amor-

-como estas- dijo pero se percató de que había alguien en la cama- quien es papi?-

-un amigo- solo pudo decir esto

-mira papa, tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo- dijo esta inocentemente

-es verdad mi amor-

Luego de su plática con su hija, el doctor llego y le dijo que solo se había desmayado por un fuerte golpe pero que despertaría pronto

*fin Flash Back*

-dijo que despertaría pronto, pero ya han pasado 5 horas- decía este perdiendo la paciencia

Miro a su hija quien estaba durmiendo y la cogió para llevarla a su cuarto para que descansara bien

-Are dónde estoy?- dijo este levantándose y mirando hacia alrededor- dónde estoy?

Cuando sai entro a su cuarto vio que el chico con el parecido súper brutal a su esposo estaba despierto, trato de mantener la calma y se fue acercando poco a poco, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

-cómo estás?- pregunto sai

SNG lo miro de arriba abajo y sin negarlo se ruborizo al verlo era un hombre hermoso era lo que pensaba

-B-Bien- dijo-donde estoy-

-estas en mi casa, mucho gusto soy Sai Hatake- se presentó este-y tu-

-Madara-

-mmmm jeje buen nombre-

Madara se quedó hablando un tiempo de cosas triviales con sai, pero de repente se acordó lo que había pasado con su amigo y no pudo dejar de preocuparse y levantarse de la cama asustado

-qué te pasa- pregunto sai que se asustó al verlo así

-Nagato- dijo este

-nagato quien es nagato- pregunto pero de repente vio un brillo en sus ojos que más o menos conocía bien-ya veo es tu novio- dijo este decepcionado

-novio?, no es mi mejor amigo es como mi hermano, pero no sé qué le paso- dijo este angustiado-estaba conmigo antes que me llevaran-

Sai podía ver el miedo y la angustia en esos ojos por no saber de su amigo y quería ayudarlo

-a ver, me puedes decir como es tu amigo, así podrá ayudarte-

-enserio-

-si-

-pues es rubio, de ojos azules, con tres marquitas en cada mejillas- dijo este cuando levanto la mirada vio que sai estaba como en shock

-esto es imposible, según la persona que me estas describiendo es Naruto Namikaze-

-no sé qué está pasando pero es como si los muerto resucitaran- murmuro este


End file.
